The present disclosure relates to laminated glass articles and a process for making the same. In particular embodiments, the present disclosure relates to laminated glass articles having pristine main surfaces and differing optical properties in differing layers and fusion down-draw processes for making the same. The processes described herein may be useful, for example, in making laminated glass sheets for various display applications.